The Frog
by Kama-no-Kunoichi
Summary: Animorphs Keroro Gunso crossover.When the Animorphs follow the Yeerk threat to Japan, they discover that one invading race is just the tip of the iceberg. Will they be able to survive this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs OR Sgt. Frog, or any characters or concepts included in ether series. I do, however, own all original concepts, characters, and ideas. This is probably the only time I'll state this, except if anything that challenges this statement happens.

Note: This is my third fanfiction, and my first crossover. I hope you'll help me improve my style as I write.

Warning: This fic includes mild shonen-ai and shojo-ai, though not involving the Animorphs characters. Sgt. Frog includes very mild homosexuality in the series, and I'm only trying to keep with Mine Yoshizaki's style. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I probably won't be changing this.

This was inspired by the Crazy Frog song, which aired a few days ago while I was reading Animorphs. I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

Chapter 1

My name is Fuyuki Hinata.

Oh! I wasn't supposed to tell you my last name! Why? Well, it all started a few days ago. Ever since then, my already strange life has taken a dangerous twist. Nothing is safe anymore.

It was summer break and I was stuck inside doing house chores, directed by a little, green, extraterrestrial frog named Sergeant Keroro.

Er, was I supposed to tell you that? I guess I'm not cut out for this whole 'secret agent' thing. But, since I don't see the harm in telling you the name of an alien no one knows exists, I'll continue.

"Nooo! If you clean it like that you'll scratch the glass!"

"Ack! Sergeant!"

The frog like being shook its head. Keroro looks a bit like a chibified frog that has learned to walk on its hind legs. He has huge staring eyes, a funny little flop-eared hat, and a yellow star on his 'chest'. A strange creature, I know, but already he seemed so normal to me. He'd been living in a spare room in our house for a few years.

"Here! Remember, don't use powdered detergent on glass, it'll leave scars! Breathe on the glass and rub in circular motions with a newspaper! The ink acts just like a polish!"

I sighed, smiling softly. "Thanks Sergeant, I-"

Suddenly he turned, staring down the hallway. "NO! Natsumi! Use regular flour on that stubborn grease!"

He ran off, surprisingly swift on his stubby little legs. A shriek rang out.

"Stupid frog! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

A resounding smack echoed across the house, followed with the Sergeant pleading with Natsumi for his life. Sometimes my sister can be rather cruel.

"Tsk tsk tsk, it is terrible to watch a proud soldier be reduced to doing house work for the enemy. Its almost slavery!"

I turned to find another frog, this one red with a white skull on his hat and a belt across his shoulder, shaking his head sadly. Corporal Giroro, one of Keroro's squadron, always disapproved of his commander, often bringing up the Sergeant's lifestyle. This was funny, because they were both freeloading at our house. Giroro even had a mop slung over his shoulder like a rifle.

Maybe I should explain. Keroro and friends are alien invaders, bent on the conquest of Earth, or Pokopen, as they call it. Same thing. Except, they've been failing miserably.

A few years ago, Natsumi and I woke up one mourning to find Keroro hiding in my bedroom. As a result of his discovery, he was abandoned by his people and has lived here ever since. Over time his comrades surfaced, having been discovered and taken in by other kids across Japan. Except Giroro, who sort of found us.

There's Tamama, a black frog who still has his tail. He's living with Nishizawa-chan, a wealthy girl from my class. He's cute and cheerful, though his sweet appearance hides a hair-trigger temper that surfaces whenever someone threatens his Sergeant or keeper.

The next frog is Kururu, a yellow amphibian scientist who lives with Mutsumi, a radio personality and artist. They're both mischievous, powered by Kururu's futuristic technology. Giroro and Kururu fight worse than cats and dogs, the tech genius usually ending up victorious.

The last is the mysterious Dororo. He used to be a member or the Keroro Platoon, but he left them to train in the art of the Shinobi and to save the world. He currently lives next door with Koyuki, a girl from the country.

As I continued my work, the tv that had been running in the background chimed, signaling a breaking-news report.

"Yesterday afternoon, five animals and a blue centar creature attacked a local school. Police are investigating a possible link to sightings of strange, froglike beings, or a mass-escape from Ueno Zoo. More updates as this strange sorry infolds. Now with the weather-"

I had no way of knowing it at the time, but it was that moment that would change my life forever. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: There will be a slight time difference depending on which series' character is narrating until they meet, though everything will be chronologically moving forward. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 2

My name is Jake. No last name, never a last name. I can't even tell you what town I live in, or what state. Because if I told you, there's a chance the Yeerks would be able to find us. And we can never let that happen.

If you're new to this game, you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Yeerks are alien slugs bent on world domination. What's a bunch of slugs going to do, you ask?

Yeerks can infest the bodies of sentient beings, crawling into the ear canal. They wrap around the host's brain and from that moment on control their every move. All the host can do is watch as the Yeerk infests their loved ones, tricked by the familiar face.

Until now the invasion was mostly limited to North America, but a week ago we heard news that the Yeerks had targeted another nation, one with many more people living in close contact with each other. Japan.

We were sitting in Cassie's barn, which is also a wildlife rehabilitation center. Her parents were out of town and we didn't have to worry about being over heard, so Ax had chosen to come in his natural Andalite form.

See, the Andalites are the sworn enemies of the Yeerks. When they tried to destroy their enemy once and for all they were surprised. There were few survivors.

One Andalite, war prince Elfangor, crash landed in a construction site that we had happened to be walking through, and he gave us a power that enabled us to fight the Yeerks.

The power to morph into any animal we touch.

However, Visser Three, the leader of the Earth invasion, also found Elfangor. And murdered him. Visser Three is the only Yeerk to possess an Andalite body.

A few weeks latter we found Ax in the destroyed Dome Ship, out at sea. Ax is Elfangor's little brother.

'I am confused, Erik said that there would be heavier losses if the Yeerks captured Japan, but the maps I have seen show that Japan is far smaller than the United States. How is this possible?'

'Japan has a much higher population density than America does. There are thousands of people living in a square mile'

That was Tobias, perched in the rafters. Tobias is stuck as a red-tailed hawk because he stayed in morph for more than two hours.

Ax blinked his main eyes, his stalk eyes looking at each of us in turn. Andalites look like a cross between a scorpion and a centaur, except their fur is blue. They also have no mouth and an extra pair of eyes on stalks on top of their heads.

'But how can you humans stand to live so crowdedly?'

"We just do, Ax. It's a human thing." Rachel, my cousin is the warrior of the team, always brave in combat. You wouldn't expect her to be like that, though, because most people think of her as a fashion lover.

'But how? How do they have room to run?'

"Japanese construction is very space-conscious. You'd be surprised how much room people have to move." That was Cassie. She loves animals, which I guess is lucky because both of her parents are veterinarians. She always knows just how to explain stuff.

"And besides, you don't need much room if you live in a bee hive." Marco, my best friend, was always making jokes.

"That's just the hotels! Most families live in normal apartments, or small homes." Rachel and Marco always get on each other's nerves. It's what they do.

'How does a human fit in a bee hive? I don't understand.'

'They don't. See, the inexpensive hotel rooms are shaped like cells in a hive, only one person can fit in a room at a time.'

"Uh, guys? Aren't we getting a little off topic?" Eric was our main source of Yeerk information. See, Eric is a member of the Chee race. He may look like the average teenager, but this is just a hologram. He really looks like a robotic dog taught to walk on its hind legs. The Chee were created by a now-extinct race called the Pemalites, and were programmed for peace. The thought of harming any living creature fills them with despair. That's why they help us. They refuse to watch the human race suffer.

I nodded. "Why Japan? Why not China? Isn't their population density the highest in the world?"

Eric shrugged. "Word is that the Yeerks want to infest the most people they can in the smallest amount of time. Also, Japan is one of the world's most technologically-advanced nations. If the Yeerks can cut off the supply of new tech, they hope to overpower humanity by sheer technological overpowering."

Marco frowned. "So you want us to risk our butts and go over to fight in Japan, possibly killing ourselves or worse?"

Erik nodded. "Well, yeah."

"…I hate you so much right now."

Rachel ignored him. "So how do we get to Japan? There's no way we can fly that far in two hours."

I blinked, the plan suddenly coming together.

"Remember how we used our seagull morph to sneak aboard a ship to resque Ax? How about we sneak aboard a ship heading to Japan, dimorph and wait out the trip there?"

Rachel nodded. "But what'll we tell our parents? There's no way they'll not miss us being away for that long."

Marco snapped his fingers. "How about an exchange program? We can go to live with a family in Japan. That way we'll have a cover story AND we won't have to stow away on anything!"

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, for once."

And so we went home, asking our parents for permission. Turns out our high school would actually sponsor the trip, being educational as it was. In a few short days we were  
packed and on a plane to Japan, Ax and Tobias in the luggage storage as flees. Everything was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Yeah, this one is short. But I honestly can't write for Kururu. He drives me up a wall, even though I love him.

Chapter 3

My name is Sergeant Keroro.

And I shall soon be master of all things Gundam! Kerorororororo!

Ack! Giroro! No! Don't shoot me! That weapon causes bleeding AND pain!

Alright! I'll soon be master of Pokopen! There! Happy?

…I don't understand why you'd want to destroy the home of your beloved Summer(1)…

NOO! Gak! Have mercy!

………………………..

Kukuku, I am the Ultra-Cool Kururu and, while my un-cool comrades duke it out, I'll be telling this story.

A few days ago I was down in my groovy lair when I overheard a Pokopen radio announcement. Of course, the awesome message was given by my good friend 623.

"Sorry to interrupt Mutsumi's Poetry Corner, but there is an important message for students of Kissho Middle School. Due to the recent attack by animals, the beginning of the school year will be postponed indefinitely. Enjoy your extended Summer!"

This would be a major setback to Operation Pokopen. With such a large number of Pokopenians free to react, any steps we take towards total invasion would be challenged. Besides, I'd much rather spend my time on fun.

Though I couldn't help but wonder: why had the Pokopen animals attacked the School? When we'd given them Pokopen-form (using one of my ingenious inventions) they had shown no desire for destruction. Why would they suddenly change their minds.

Unless a rival species had been able to out do my invention…

Never! There is no race more technological then we Kerons! None!

Yet still, there's always a chance…

Kukukuku, I ignored the Non-Interference treaty and began to plan reconnaissance.


End file.
